Elemental Knight Anthologies
by Astrobot7000
Summary: Ever wondered what the Elemental Knights did with themselves at the end of Bomberman 64: The Second Attack? Canceled indefinitly
1. Ashtarth's Tale

This story is about the adventures the Elemental Knights encounter on their universal tour!  
  
Ashtarth's Tale: The Indescribable Horror  
  
A beep sound rang throughout Ashtarth's helmet, signaling his reawakening into consciousness. He opened his eyes, which previously were deep in thought. The first thing he noticed was the familiar starry blackness of space. He loved space. The silence, the peacefulness, and most importantly, its the best place for deep meditation.  
  
Pressing the button down on his wrist panel he spoke, "Okay, talk to me."  
  
The computer responded in a feminine voice, "You have been in deep thought meditation for exactly 3 days, 46 minutes, and 13 seconds."  
  
"Okay. I'm coming aboard." Ashtarth said with a grin.  
  
"Aye-Aye Sir!" The computer responded.  
  
Ashtarth stretched himself out; it numbs the limbs to be stuck in the lotus position for 3 days. He spun himself around so he was facing his ship. Ah, his ship. It was his most beloved position. Her name was "The Silent Wind." She shone of the light from the sun in their current system. With her sleek arrow design, to her warp drive; she was 100% great. He activated his jetpack and aimed toward the ship. Air burst from the jetpack sending him slowly toward it. As he approached, he changed his angle a little and aimed toward the airlock. He pressed a different button on his wrist, opening the airlock. He floated in, and the doors closed behind him. He waited in a small chrome room as the hiss emerged, filling the air full of O2, before the doors to the inner ship opened.  
  
Finally the doors opened, flooding the softly lit airlock with light. Ashtarth sighed at the familiar sight of the rec. room. Removing his helmet, he let the three tentacles on the back of his head, uncoil and fall down the middle of his back. It felt good to let them hang after 3 days of being cramped inside his helmet.  
  
The rec. room was basically a medium sized room, much like a living room. Brightly lit with chrome colored walls with an aqua colored floor. It consisted of a red couch and a table with a keyboard affixed to it; that's it. Ashtarth walked over to the coach and flopped down, relaxing. He reached over and pressed a series of keys on the keyboard. After pressing the final key, a beep sounded, confirming his command. Once the beep stopped a section of the flooring on the other end of the room opened up, and a television looking device popped up. Also a section of the table opened up, and a remote affixed to a cable (so as not to lose it) popped out.  
  
"Let's see what's on the I.G.E.S. (Inter Galactic Entertainment System)" Ashtarth muttered to himself, as he pressed a button on the remote.  
  
The TV switched on, ".squirmed on the wall! How sad!" the TV newscaster said, while his blue skin pulsated every time he blinked his purple eyes.  
  
Ashtarth rolled his eyes, "Bah. More boring news."  
  
Just as he was about to change the channel setting, the computer muted the TV volume.  
  
The computer said, in it's feminine voice, "Sir, we are picking up a strange transmission."  
  
"Okay, play it for me!"  
  
"Well sir, the transmission is so distorted, it is impossible to hear anything but static and mutated sounding voices."  
  
"Can you determine the type of signal it was by its frequency?"  
  
"Yes. It appears to be a distress signal. The source is only a 5 minute jump from our present location!"  
  
"Hmm" Ashtarth pondered, "Okay, take us there!"  
  
"Aye-Aye sir!"  
  
The computer stopped talking and activated the jump drive. Ashtarth was used to the side effects of the jump, but he still didn't like the occasional gender switching. It's not that Ashtarth didn't like being a woman for a short time (in fact, quite the opposite, eh heh), it's just that it's a little shocking sometimes.  
  
Jump drives work on the simple principal Quantum Physics. You see, one cannot reach the speed of light, it is impossible, but it is possible to go into dimensional barriers to achieve a speed close to it. The universe is not simply one dimension, it is a complex web of an infinite amount of dimensions. In fact the web of the universe is so complex, that every time a model is made, that the viewers go insane. One cannot perceive the universe in ways we can understand, so the viewer's mind is overwhelmed by it, and goes brutally insane, nut that's beside the point. The point is that in order for a jump to work, the ship must cross the normal boundaries of space and time, and leap into an alternate dimension. Not fully into the other dimension, but into the divider between the two dimensions, where everything can and will happen, but not necessarily in that order. You see between dimensions everything exists and doesn't exist at the same time! Random objects and creatures appear and disappear in no particular order, almost none of them you could ever conceive of recognizing. This is because many of these things don't exist in our dimensions, but do in the others! One of the strangest things that had ever appeared that Ashtarth had seen was two balding middle aged Englishmen named Bob and Henry in a heated debate about epistemology, the following is just a brief part of their heated debate:  
  
Bob: "But Henry, regardless of the seemingly intractable problems of metaphysics in this world, it is made even worse by the fact that we can't really know anything about the true nature of the Universe, anyway. Rooms change suddenly from one into another and objects disappear in these barriers between dimensions -- as if forgotten by time and space-- how can we know what is real and what is not real?"  
  
Henry: "Come now, Bob, be sensible. Why should discontinuity not be a part of the Universe? You sound as if it is supposed to cohere seamlessly, and why should we expect that?"  
  
Bob: "Our lives are a logical progression of events--they follow one after the other, a tapestry cut from whole cloth, and that is seamless, so why not the universe?"  
  
Henry: "But that is obviously false. Take a look around you. These barrier dimensions have no comprehendible pattern. Events always change unexpectedly. One moment you are in a cavern fighting unusually large Gila monsters, the next, the Gila monsters turn into Sharon Stone, and your weapons seemingly vanish into thin air. It happens all the time. See that golf bag in the corner? It wasn't there a few moments ago, and look, now it's disappeared, and been replaced by a lawyer! Look he's gone now! Now it's a fish! See what I mean?"  
  
Bob: "That is true, especially in this crazy, well, wherever we are, objects randomly appear and disappear here! I mean look at the shark, it wasn't here a moment ago, and now look, it's gone, and a cactus has taken its place! However, when you think about the representations of their metaphysical bodies,"  
  
As you can see, the epistemology internal to the world of these crazy barrier dimensions is rather different from that of our own dimension!  
  
Anyway, there are an infinite number of places these jumps could take you, but as it happens they can only take you into the original dimension you came from, not into any others. Now back to the story!  
  
The Silent Wind made its re-entry back into its dimension, and Ashtarth relaxed as his body reverted back to it's normal male state. The Silent Wind deactivated its jump drives and returned to its normal engines. It was now only moments away from its destination.  
  
"Approximately 23 seconds until our arrival at the source of the distress signal," the computer said.  
  
"Okay", Ashtarth said as he got up from the coach in the rec. room. He pressed a few keys on the keyboard affixed to the table and both the TV and the remote went back into the floor and the table.  
  
"We have arrived." The computer said.  
  
"Okay, so?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Give me the info!"  
  
"Oh that, right." The computer said with what sounded like humiliation, "Err, anyway. The signal appears to have been generated by a derelict space ship. Life scans read 2 life forms aboard. All hailing attempts have been negative. The ship has a large amount of damage and yet, somehow, they sent that distress signal."  
  
"Maybee their equipment was damaged. It seems only logical, and it would explain the poor quality of the message!" Ashtarth pointed out.  
  
"Unlikely. In the event that their signaling equipment had been damaged, the signal would not have had such an accurate frequency."  
  
Ashtarth grinned, "So why don't I check it out? I haven't seen any action in a few weeks! Besides, if I help them, maybee they'll pay me. I'm running dangerously low on credits!"  
  
The computer responded with, "Maybee if you and Molok had kept you're partnership, you wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
"Maybee, but things weren't working out. We had conflicts of interest."  
  
"I am aware." The computer said.  
  
"Anyway, can we hook up a docking tube to the other ship?"  
  
"Negative. Their airlock has been damaged."  
  
Ashtarth stretched out his prehensile neck in a showing of interest and said, "Well hot dog! I gotta go the hard way!"  
  
Ashtarth laughed and put his helmet back on, coiling his tentacles into it.  
  
"Good luck," the computer said.  
  
"Luck doesn't exist," muttered Ashtarth as the doors closed and he once again was in the airlock. The outer doors opened and once again he was exposed to the coldness of space. He was amused by it every time.  
  
Using his jetpack he pushed himself out of the airlock and changed his vector so he was aimed toward the other ship, and what it a ship it was.  
  
A huge freighter of Rodian design.  
  
The Rodian's had been extinct for about 100 years, and their remaining ships were incredibly rare and expensive. How did they become extinct you ask? Well many years ago, the Rodian's lived on a happy thriving planet with people, cities, shops; it was a normal world. Except that on the high streets of those cities there were slightly more shoe shops than one might have thought necessary. And slowly, insidiously, the number of those shoe shops increased. It's a well-known economic phenomenon but tragic to see it in operation, for the more shoe shops there were, the more shoes they had to make and the worse and more unbearable they became. The worse they became to wear, the more people had to buy to keep themselves shod, and the more shops proliferated, until the whole economy of the planet passed what is scientifically termed the "Shoe Event Horizon." It became no longer economically possible to build anything other than shoe shops. The result - collapse, ruin and famine. The population died out, and it was against their culture to leave their home planet permanently, so they would rather have died, than to abandon their planet. They became extinct. Now their deserted planet is filled with cracked and gaping roads riddles with scrawny weeds, the holes filled with rotting shoes. The buildings are so crumbled and decrepit that it is unsafe to enter any of them. Well basically the point of the whole story is that their remaining ships are very rare and very expensive.  
  
Anyway, let's get back to the situation at hand.  
  
The distant sun silhouetted the damaged Rodian ship. It was hard to make out the details, as the ship was mostly black due to the trick of light caused by the sun, but it was obvious it was damaged. Various pieces of debris floated around, and Ashtarth had to be careful not to smack into any of it. As he approached the ship, he noticed the air lock, it was smashed, creating a vacuum inside the ship. How could anything be living in there? Ashtarth was determined to find out.  
  
He slowed down his approach by spraying a small amount of air in front of him. He slowly approached the twisted and mangled metal that was once the airlock. He maneuvered himself between the wreckage and landed on the inside of the ship. Scorch marks caused by blaster fire were littered all over the place. A battle had gone on. It would appear that the airlock was torn open and the invaders came in while the ships inhabitants fought back with blasters, but all signs of life were gone.  
  
Ashtarth pressed a button on his wrist and said, "Computer, I know the distress signal was distorted, but can you determine how long ago the message was sent?"  
  
"Time is an abstract concept, created by carbon based life forms to monitor their own decay until-" the computer stared but was interrupted by Ashtarth.  
  
"Just tell me the dang time it was sent!" he said.  
  
The computer spoke back, "I think it was sent only an hour ago, but I can't be sure!"  
  
"Hmmm," Ashtarth thought. He had thought for a long time now that his computer secretly hated him, but he wasn't sure.  
  
He floated deeper in the ship. Fortunately the lights were still working. Debris and random tools and equipment floated around aimlessly. The ship was smashed and the walls had dents and cuts all over them. The rooms were deserted and the furniture and computers were smashed. Computer parts and circuitry floated around the abandoned hallways. Eventually he floated into a room was larger than the rest. It was full of crates, most of them destroyed, and their contents floated around the room aimlessly. This ship was apparently hauling cargo. He spied near the back of the room, next to some still intact crates, was something unexpected.  
  
Ashtarth floated toward it by pushing off a crate near him. As he got closer to the object he realized what it was. A life support system. It was a large yellow tank, completely sealed off from the vacuum of space, filled with a bright yellow liquid. A man floated around the in the tank, his four hands clasped together with a light smile on his green face. Underneath his one closed eye were fade marks, and bubbles beaded on the man's lips. He looked as if he were talking to himself, as he was obviously unaware to Ashtarth's presence. He floated to the equipment the tank was hooked up to. He located a speaker and flicked it on, however, it did no good, because in a vacuum sound cannot exist.  
  
Suddenly Ashtarth was smacked upside the head. He smashed into the side of the bulkhead of the large room. He turned his head toward his unknown assailant. It was horribly gross. So horrible I will not attempt to describe it, just imagine the grossest thing you can think of, and multiply it by seventeen. It was a hostile xenomorph and it was indescribable. Ashtarth was so grossed out, he was smacked again while distracted staring at the aliens indescribable grossness. Ashtarth hit another wall, and pushed off it, and headed toward the indescribable alien. He summoned up a wind attack, but nothing happened.  
  
"That's right! No atmosphere in space to make a wind attack!" Ashtarth muttered.  
  
The indescribably gross alien moved toward Ashtarth. He realized this organism must be silicon based, as silicon based organisms can survive in deep space.  
  
Fortunately, all the debris that was floating around the room included weapons. This ship had been smuggling weapons! Illegal activity! Oh well, it just might save his life! He reached toward a floating weapon, aimed and fired.  
  
Fortunately the weapon was loaded and hit the indescribable alien, but even more unfortunately the weapon had no effect; it just somehow bounced off the alien. No wonder all the walls were littered with blast marks, they had bounced off the alien! The crew must have been sucked out into space, but the guy in the tank survived, and these were the only two life forms his computer detected aboard the ship.  
  
The indescribable alien approached with its claws gleaming, ready to tear into his suit! Thinking quickly, Ashtarth kicked a crate that was still intact toward the alien, smashing into it, sending it flying back and hitting thew wall.  
  
So that's it! Energy couldn't hurt the indescribable alien, but normal methods worked!  
  
A weapon floated near him that had a viro-blade attached to its muzzle (a futuristic version of a bayonet). He grabbed the weapon, and ripped the viro-blade off the muzzle and activated it. He used his jetpack to float toward the recovering alien.  
  
He slashed at it. If it's scream of pain could be heard, it would to have been indescribable.  
  
He slashed for what seemed like an hour, but was in fact only a few minutes. He was caught up in the heat of it, and continued slashing even as the creature was dead.  
  
Once the creature was dead, Ashtarth went back to The Silent Wind.  
  
He said to the computer, "We have to warn people about these aliens. If there was once, there will be more, and we cannot let more ships fall victim to them!"  
  
"Understood." The computer responded.  
  
"Also call a rescue ship and get the man in there rescued! Then send out our info of the I.G.I.N. (Inter-Galactic Internet"  
  
The computer then responded, "So what will you be doing?"  
  
"Eating. I haven't eaten anything in 3 days remember?"  
  
"Aren't you even concerned about the threat these aliens could pose?"  
  
"Of course, but all we can do is report it. If people don't listen, than it isn't my fault. People choose their own fates! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry."  
  
The computer did what it was told to do then said, "So sir. Where shall we head now?"  
  
"Set a course for anywhere but here!"  
  
"Okay how about Eroticon 5?"  
  
"Oh yeah, the porno planet! Yeah, let's go!"  
  
"Boys will be boys" the computer sighed as it set the jump coordinates.  
  
Ashtarth grinned as they made the jump.  
  
The computer thought to itself as they made the jump, "I can't wait 'till we get there and he realizes he doesn't have the money to get in. HA!"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Next: Baelfael and Behemos 


	2. Baelfael and Behemos' Tale PART 1

****

I wasn't going to keep writing these, but due to a little encouragement from Sora I decided to continue.

Baelfael and Behemos' Tale PART 1: The Stalked

__**** __

Have I lived it right? One thing about being immortal you have a good chance to reflect on things. Good I've done, bad I've tried to forget. Wouldn't say it evens out, not by a long shot. However, the one thing that even comes close to my retribution is Baelfael. That small pitiful creature found so many years ago. What made me feel sympathy for such a tiny infant when I had slaughtered so many before? Perhaps it was a sign from a higher power, maybe I was just tired of killing, or perhaps I saw something of myself in that dying child. Who knows. I have tried to raise him right, give him the things I never had. When the time comes when our creator judges me, I have no doubts. I will be damned. The bad I have done is far too great. But perhaps… Baelfael won't.

"Behemos? What are you doing?" Baelfael asked giving his friend an odd look.

"Just thinking," Behemos sighed.

"Well don't make that tiny head of your explode brother. Haha."

With a sigh Behemos turned around to face Baelfael and said, "You know I don't really like you calling me that. I'm not really your brother."

"I know that man, but you're like my brother!"

Behemos sighed again, "Father would be more accurate."

Baelfael gave Behemos an odd look, "What's the matter old man. You seem like something's bothering you."

"It's nothing," Behemos sighed. Baelfael wouldn't understand. Noone would.

"You sure? Because I – WOAH!" Baelfael cried out.

"What is it?" Behemos inquired, turning around to see what Baelfael was staring at.

Looking out the view port into the inky blackness of space only one thought occurred to him… Damn!

Ahead of their rather small ship floated, quite possibly, one of the largest vessels they had ever encountered. Built upon an asteroid, the space station jutted out to from the center of the rock upon large metal columns. The station itself was simply a ring around the rock supported by said columns. To say it was large would be an understatement.

The two Elemental Knight's ship, the Scorching Blizzard, lowered its propulsion down to a slight coasting speed.

"This station doesn't appear on the records," Baelfael said scanning a nearby console.

"Maybe it's new?" Behemos suggested.

"Highly unlikely. I've tried all the hailing frequencies, no response!"

"Think we should investigate?" Behemos asked.

"Aww man, I wanted to watch the news. I got a communiqué from Zoniha that she and Zhael are gonna be on it."

"Tape it," Behemos suggested.

"Yea Yea…" Baelfael grumbled.

***

The Encyclopedia Galactica has this to say about immortals:

Only .01% of the universes occupants are born with immortality, and those that are, know instantly how to cope with it. Those who are not however, usually end up hating those that do. .0000000000001% off the universes occupants are not born with immortality, but somehow, through unknown and unrepeatable circumstances, are granted immortality. Most of these creatures end up going insane and launch themselves into a sun or a black hole. However, being immortal, they do not die, but are simply tortured throughout eternity.

The term immortal is not exactly accurate however. Immortals can still die, but they cannot kill themselves however. They can only be killed by normal means from other beings.

****

(JUST AS A NOTE, BEHEMOS WAS NOT BORN WITH IMMORTALITY, BUT RATHER HAD IT THRUST UPON HIM IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING A PARTICLE ACCELERATOR, A DEHYDRATED LUNCH, AND A PAIR OF RUBBER BANDS. THE PRECISE DETAILS OF THE ACCIDENT ARE NOT IMPORTANT BECAUSE NOONE HAS EVER MANAGED TO DUPLICATE THE EXACT CIRCUMSTANCES UNDER WHICH IT HAPPENED. THOUGH MANY HAVE TRIED AND ENDED UP LOOKING VERY GROSS, DEAD, OR BOTH.)

***

"This doesn't make any sense! The power is running at optimal efficiency, and there seems to be no structural damage of any kind, yet there are no personnel aboard this station. It also doesn't appear on any spaciel records of any kind," Baelfael said as he read the computer console in the space station control room.

The control room was brightly lit and was simply a few computer and a bunch of rather large machines stacked upon each other. The dull Grey bulkheads glimmered lazily in the light.

Behemos looked over his shoulder and stared at the screen, "What is the purpose of this station?"

"I dunno. All data regarding the station itself is encrypted. We can't access it."

"Hmm, perhaps if we can't do anything here we should contact the authorities. They probably have slicers capable of cracking their codes," Behemos suggested.

"Yea, you're probably right. Let's go I guess. If we hurry I can still see the news report," Baelfael said getting up from the computer console.

As the duo headed out the door into a hallway, suddenly all the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Baelfael muttered as he pressed a switch on his helmet. The visor turned a deep red color. "Ah, night vision mode activated."

Behemos, with his visor glowing a bright blue quietly stated, "All the power seems to have gone off. And the back-up power doesn't seem to be functioning!"

"Or perhaps this station doesn't have it?"

"Illogical. A station of this size needs one. But this poses a major problem!"

"What?" The nieve Baelfael asked.

"If all the power had gone offline, so has life support. I estimate a half-hour before all oxygen on this station is gone," Behemos said calmly.

"Well let's get back to our ship then!" Baelfael said with slight panic.

The two walked down the pitch-black hallway and to the elevator door.

"Damn. The elevator won't work either! What do we do man?" Baelfael panicked.

Behemos patted Baelfael's shoulder affectionately and calmly said, "Don't worry Baelfael, we have plenty of time to get to the hangar."

Baelfael looked up into Behemos' crag-like face. He would never admit it, but Baelfael had an enormous amount of respect for Behemos; and not just because he took care of him. Baelfael wished he could be more like Behemos, calm and thoughtful, but powerful in battle.

Recovering from his short panic attack Baelfael said, "I'm alright. I guess we should take the stairs."

The duo began to approach the entrance to the stairwell, but of course the mechanical door wouldn't budge.

"Damn, can't anyone build a station that doesn't completely rely on computers?" Baelfael scoffed.

"Perhaps they should learn," Behemos quietly stated, "Stand back!"

Baelfael took a few steps back and pressed against the hallway bulkhead. Behemos lunged forward, slamming his massive girth against the metallic door. The door smashed inward and lay cambered upward.

Smirking, Baelfael chuckled out, "I guess being fat has its advantages!"

Behemos playfully knocked him on the helmet and replied, "It's all muscle baby! You just wish you had some!"

"Dang right I do," Baelfael laughed and lightly punched his arm.

Behemos looked at the smile upon Baelfael's face and for the first time in a long time truly felt happy. He had no idea that raising that little infant could turn his life around and give him so much joy. If only it could last forever.

Snapping back to reality Behemos said, "Alright Baelfael, let's go."

"Roger mien furor," Baelfael droned out in an obviously fake accent.

"What was that?" Behemos inquired as the duo began to descend the metallic staircase.

"Recently I have been studying languages from other planets. That was German, hailing from a small planet in the middle of nowhere called Earth."

"Earth? Never heard of it."

"Not suprising," Baelfael chuckled, "They are only a class 6 civilization. They haven't even made interplanetary contact yet. In fact, they are constantly harassed by "Teasers." The poor inhabitants don't even know what to make of it."

***

Teasers were usually the bratty children of rich parents. They liked to dress up in strange costumes, travel to backwater planets, abduct someone, and then return them, completely messing with the poor creatures mind. Many far off backwater planets are visited by these quite frequently.

Speaking of far off backwater planets, The Encyclopedia Galactica mentions Planet Earth. It's entries on planets cover anything from a few paragraphs to over 3000 pages, depending on the popularity of the planet in question. Earth was a rare exception. It's entry reads, "What's The Point?" I'm sure if the Earthlings ever found out that they would surely register a formal complaint against the Encyclopedias council, however, it is estimated that the hapless Earthling will not make communications with other species of life until the year 3029. 

***

Behemos casually strode down the stairs at a quick pace, while Baelfael slid down the railings.

"Come on old timer, try and keep up," Baelfael called up from a few flight below Behemos.

"You youngsters should learn from your elders," Behemos grumbled.

"Ahh, the philosophies of an old fart," Baelfael laughed.

"Old has no concept to one such as I," Behemos replied without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Baelfael called up.

Thinking quickly Behemos responded, "It means whatever you want it to be young one. Contemplate it as a metaphor for life."

"Yeah whatever, just hurry up. I'm already at the door."

A few moments later Baelfael and Behemos were standing on one of the landings facing a large metallic door.

"So?" Behemos snorted.

"So what?" Baelfael asked.

"Go ahead. Knock it down," Behemos laughed.

"Shut up," Baelfael grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's right, you can't do it!" Behemos laughed loudly.

"Shut up!" Baelfael repeated.

Chuckling, Behemos rammed the door, causing it as well to fly inward. 

"After you Mr. Power Muscles," Behemos laughed as he bowed to the pouting Baelfael.

Shooting Behemos an evil look they walked into the hangar, only to find it empty.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S OUR SHIP?" Baelfael screamed loudly in panic.

"Hold on Baelfael. Before we get to excited we should at least check if we can remote contact it," Behemos said calmly while flipping up a wrist communication device. He pressed a few buttons on it and looked back toward the anxious Baelfael. "The ship isn't responding."

"WHAT?" Baelfael yelled, his echo filled the huge empty room.

"Just calm down for a moment," Behemos pleaded.

"CALM DOWN? ARE YOU KIDDING? WHERE THE HELL IS THE SHIP? IT COULDN'T HAVE JUST VANISHED?"

"Settle down!" Behemos ordered, his voice booming throughout the huge empty room.

"I… I'm sorry," Baelfael said dropping his head.

"It's alright. Your reaction is understandable, but what we need to do now is analyze the situation. Panicking will not get us anywhere," Behemos gently said.

"I… your right," Baelfael sighed out.

"Alright then," Behemos said, "okay, we have about 25 minutes worth of atmosphere left aboard the station I would guess, all the power is offline, and our ship is missing. I see only one option here. We have to find the back-up power generator and activate it!"

"When the power first went off the back-up power didn't activate, so what makes you think there even is a back-up power?!" Baelfael asked, panic rising in his voice again.

"There has to be back-up power, otherwise, well, we die," Behemos flatly stated.

"WHAT? THAT"S YOUR PLAN?" Baelfael screamed out.

Behemos put his hand down on Baelfael's shoulder and said, "Listen! You have to relax! I need you now!"

Baelfael looked up into Behemos' eyes and knew that he meant it.

Drooping his head, Baelfael sighed out, "O… Okay." 

__

Could I really mean that much to Behemos? What have I ever done? As far back as I remember he has been bailing me out of situations that I got myself into. He has saved me more times than I can remember. Why does he need me?

With a smile Behemos looked into Baelfael's eyes and said, "That's the Baelfael I know! Alright, now we need to locate the back-up power room, and fast."

"But where is it? This station is enormous!"

"Well we'll have to split up," Behemos said.

"Are you kidding? What if we get lost and can't find each other?"

Behemos chuckled, "What, you scared of being alone?"

"No I…" Baelfael choked back his sobs, "…I don't want to die alone. I… I don't think I could pass on without you by my side."

Behemos held back his emotions and flatly said, "We are not going to die here! We cant! Now we have to hurry! All this talking is taking away the precious time we have remaining!"

"I… okay."

"Okay good! We have to hurry! Use you communicator if you have a problem!" Behemos advised.

"Alright!"

"Good luck!" Behemos said.

"You to!"

The two Elemental Knights returned to the hallway in which they entered the hangar and ran in separate directions.


	3. Baelfael and Behemos' Tale PART 2

****

Hey you guys out there, if you read this, please review it! Call it selfishness, but getting reviews (even negative ones) makes me want to write more! ^_^

Baelfael and Behemos' Tale PART 2: The Stalked (Baelfael's Version)

__**** __

What am I doing here? I wish Behemos was with me right now, he makes everything better! How can he be so calm in the worst possible situations? I wish I could be like him.

Baelfael jogged down a few pitch-black hallways, using his night vision mode in his visor to guide him. With an innate curiosity he noted that in night vision mode his skin looked green. The steel Grey bulkheads looked redish in color through night vision.

"Where am I?" Baelfael muttered to noone in particular.

__

I have about 20 minutes to find the back-up generator room before I die of suffocation. How nice. Plus I'm alone on a gigantic space station in the middle of nowhere! I wish Behemos didn't make us split.

Baelfael continued to jog in the pitch-black surroundings, his footsteps echoing down the empty hallways like a ghost. He came upon a large steel door, no different from any of the other he had passed except for the fact that this one was actually blocking his path.

"Damn. What am I gonna do?" Baelfael muttered to himself, "the power is out, and there is no way I can knock this thing down.""

A strange sensation overtook him at that moment. An inner voice told him to look behind him, but his brain said not to. With living beings having an innate curiosity, he looked over his shoulder.

If one could view the situation at hand, they would see nothing obviously due to the lack of power, however, if one looked closely, one might just be able to pick up the faintest of a shimmer or two.

"Hmm…" Baelfael grunted while squinting into the darkness, "I guess it was nothing."

He turned his attention back to the door, which in retrospect, was probably a bad idea. For at that moment something struck him in the back causing him to smash forward into the steel door.

"AUGH!" Baelfael screamed as a feint amount of blood sprang from his mouth and splattered against the door he was slammed against.

For every action there is an equal but opposite reaction. For example, in this scenario, the action is Baelfael being slammed against a steel door by an unknown assailant. The opposite reaction is the door slamming back against him, causing him to crumple forward on the floor.

Two noises filled the hallway. One was of pain, one was of delight.

Baelfael, picking himself off the floor, peered down the hallway.

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?"

Nothing.

Grinding his teeth Baelfael held his hand outward and began charging a fireball. The hallway was faintly illuminated by this action. Baelfael could see noone in the hallway, however, he heard a noise which sounded somewhat like laughter.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Nothing.

Baelfael twitched and instinctively ducked, which turned out to be a good move as something slammed into the bulkhead leaving a melon sized indentation. Thinking upon reflexes, he released the fireball he had been charging in the direction of where his assailant would have been, if he were visible.

The fireball flew through the air and slammed against the bulkhead, leaving a splash of red-hot steel.

"Damn! I missed!"

The attacker laughed again as Baelfael slowly backed down the hallway in the opposite direction, charging up another attack. 

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" Baelfael screamed.

"Is that so?" Came a voice that seemed more like an avalanche than a voice. It's not the voice was too loud or to deep, in fact, it was quite soothing. It was simply a matter of the echo in the long dark hallway and the refraction's it created. Another strange thing about the voice is that it was impossible to determine the gender.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Baelfael demanded as he step by step went backwards down the hallway, holding up his glowing hand.

"I was going to ask you, but then I remembered, I don't really care who you are. I only care about how you taste," the voice said with a laugh.

"WHY CAN'T I SEE YOU?"

"Your technology limits your perceptions! Why do you think I disabled the power? For fun? Well partially. Hahaha. Your night vision can't sense me," the enemy said with obvious enjoyment.

With a grin Baelfael laughed out, "You shouldn't have told me that sucker!"

Pressing the switch on his helmet the night vision deactivated, leaving his eyes to see only by the glow of his energy he was holding in his hands. The sight shocked him to his very core.

His assailant was more of a phantasm than a creature. With no discernable body it was simply a floating mass of black substance that seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. One could look right through the creature and see what was on the other side, only darkened a bit. The only distinguishable features were the creature's eyes. Green slits that seemed to burn a hole right through anything they observed.

"What the hell are you?" Baelfael muttered in shock.

"I am your death!" The creature roared angrily as a tentacle shape shot out from the floating blob-like mass that was the creature.

The tentacle-esque appendage smashed Baelfael in the stomach with a very large amount of force, sending him sprawling down the hall. As he smashed into the ground the energy from his fireball dissipated, leaving complete blackness.

"Ugggh" Baelfael groaned as he realized he was hurt very badly. For a creature with no apparent mass, it sure was tough.

Before he could even get up, another blow smashed into Baelfael's side, sending his rolling into the wall, and also breaking a few ribs. His communicator smashed into pieces.

"Your pathetic. At least the personnel of this station offered some resistance."

So there was personnel.

"Oh well. No point in dragging this out. Now I shall feast!" the creature said with delight as a thinner, narrower, and pointed tentacle apparatus emerged from the phantasmal being.

The creature drove it into the grounded Baelfael's arm, causing an extreme amount of pain.

"AAAUUGHH!" Baelfael screamed in sheer agony.

"Do not worry. Your friend will be joining you soon," the creature responded with a hideously evil laugh.

"What? Behemos? NO!" Baelfael screamed and swung his good hand.

His fist rammed inside the phantasm of a creature. 

…It felt like warm Jell-O…

But enough of that. Thinking quickly Baelfael released a fireball into the creature, causing it to scream.

"AIIIIIE!" The hideous scream rang throughout the hall and deep into the very heart of the station, nearly destroying Baelfael's hearing.

The creature exploded as black phantasmal mass splattered through the hall creating a nasty mess. Exhausted and hurt badly Baelfael lay on the floor struggling to breathe, as the pieces of the dark matter slowly sank through the metal, and out of the hallway. The last thing Baelfael remembered as he drifted off into unconscienceness is the low, pain filled voice of the creature echoing through the hall. "I'll kill you yet."

***

Baelfael slowly opened his heavy eyelids. Groaning, he observed his surroundings. He was in the same hall he remembered being knocked out in. The complete darkness was gone and instead, dark red lights filled the passageway. Alarams could be heard blaring in the distance. Groaning he slowly pulled himself up.

"AUGH!" he screamed as he realized the full extent of his injures. His right arm was broken, along with a few of his ribs, and his legs had been bruised severely. 

__

Have… to find Behemos…

Baelfael slowly, painfully, limped down the hallway gripping his chest. 

Baelfael paused again for breath. The reality of his injuries came as no certain shock to the young alien. His eyelids lowered. His body started to slip against the slick surface of the wall. No. He had to find Behemos, or die trying.

Stumbling in a drunken manner, shock started to overcome his senses. Baelfael's body was screaming. Ignoring it, he finally reached the door at the end of the hall. He looked at the indentation in the wall where that creature had slammed it hoping to take off Baelfael's head.

Wincing, he pressed the switch on the side of the door. The door swished open and he pulled himself through the doorway, into… another hall filled with deep red lights.

"Augh!" Baelfael groaned as he realized it was useless.

__

This whole station is a mess of halls. Im so sorry Behemos… I failed you… Im… Im so sorry.

A few tears rolled down his bloody face as he realized he was going to die alone.

Suddenly, along with the alarms blaring in the distance, he heard Behemos' voice. It was scratchy and electronically muffled, but it was still his voice. Looking around, Baelfael noticed it was coming from the PA system.

"…Baelfael can you read me? If you are still alive… please respond… somehow…" the muffled voice in the PA said.

"I'm here!" his mind screamed out, but he was too weak to talk.

The PA system switched on again. This time it was a feminine voice saying, "Collision with planet Cabealis in approximately 10 minutes."

Baelfael had no idea what that meant, nor did he care.

Baelfael continued to sob to himself as he felt the cold overtake him. He closed his eyes one last time…

NEXT: Behemos' Version

****

Didn't make much sense? Don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter. Once again… please review!


End file.
